extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Ball Heritage Project
200px|right The Dragon Ball Heritage Project is a project that has been worked on by Somarinoa that entails trying to determine what characters belong to what races. As this is Somarinoa's project, several races which do not naturally have names are named by Somarinoa himself. Somarinoa's fan characters are also listed here, though they should be obvious which ones they are. Because of the sheer number of characters that would fit into it (and the easiness of knowing who they all are), Humans likely will not be included here. Bas The Bas are a species indigenous to Bas, classed together by fat, frog-like bodies and four (or five, in the case of at least one individual) eyes. Guldo.png|Guldo Kuruzo.png|Kuruzo Purin.png|Purin Zella.png|Zella Bas PTO.jpg|Unnamed member of the Planet Trade Organization Bas Time Breaker.png|Unnamed member of the Time Breakers Brenchians Brenchians are a species indigenous to Brench AKA Koola No. 98, classed together by brightly colored skin (only blue and red have been seen thus far) and lighter colored hair (white, blond, light blue and golden have so far been shown). Accent appear to vary from an English/Australian accent to a French accent, indicating a likelihood for different dialects. Frayne.gif|Frayne Jeice.png|Jeice King Kold's Brenchian.jpg|King Kold's Brenchian Niyusu.png|Niyusu Reta.gif|Reta Salza.jpg|Salza "Celcians" More commonly known as Changelings, Icejins or Arcosians (the last one being a theory that they were the race the Saiyans first met), this race is classed together by their reptilian appearance, purple blood and for their ability to transform into multiple forms. It is also known that they can survive without atmosphere or pressurization in space and should they be eliminated they tend to have their bodies thrown back together via cybernetic upgrades. Each and every existent Celcian's name is also a pun on cold. So far, 6—8 Celcians have been revealed (dependent upon whether the 3 Frozes are actually the same character or not), though the canonicity of most is debatable. Chilled.png|Chilled Frieza Form 1.png|Frieza Froze Bererker.png|Froze (Berserker) Froze Elite.png|Froze (Elite) Froze Hero.png|Froze (Hero) King Kold.png|King Kold Koola Form 4.jpg|Koola Kuriza Form 1.jpg|Kuriza Kabochans Kabochans are a species indigenous to Kabocha, classed together by their lack of eyebrows and their hairstyles (assumed to be a cultural style: shaved sides of the head with a "crop" of hair on top—hair on the back of the head may be optional). Their race was defeated by Turles, but since Turles hates Frieza it is not out of the question that it had been under Frieza's rule before Turles' arrival. Daiz.jpg|Prince Daiz Recoome.png|Recoome Sukuop.png|Sukuop Majins No Image.png|Booby Kabra.png|Kabra Kid Buu.png|Kid Buu Majin Buu.png|Majin Buu Saiyans Saiyans are classed together by having a Human-like body, spiky black hair (brown hair is a rarity), brown eyes and a brown-furred tail that is used to absorb blutz waves to transform a Saiyan into its Oozaru form; while this tail may be removed, it can regenerate during times of stress unless it is permanently removed, presumably through surgery. Saiyans live a lifespan similar to Humans yet appear to age slowly until very late into their lifespan. Their species undergo numerous transformations that tend to affect their personality on some level along with their stats. Every 1,000 years a special Saiyan is born as well, who possesses similar appearances yet with variant hair coloration. Bardock.jpg|Bardock Basaku Ultimate Tenkaichi.jpg|Basaku Bio-Broly.png|Bio-Broly (failed clone of Broly) Brocco.png|Brocco Broly.jpg|Broly Erito.jpg|Erito Gaccu Sprite Right.png|Gaccu Gine.jpg|Gine Jaga.jpg|Jaga Kaalif Sprite Left.png|Kaalif Kakarot.jpg|Kakarot Saiyan Messenger.jpg|"Kale" (name unofficial) Kale Sprite Right.png|Kale King Vegeta.png|King Vegeta Korn.jpg|Korn Kress Sprite Left.png|Kress Nappa.png|Nappa Onio.jpg|Onio Onion Saiyan.jpg|Onion Original Super Saiyan.png|"Original Super Saiyan" Panbukin I.png|Panbukin Panbukin II.png|Panbukin Paragus.png|Paragus Tarble.png|Prince Tarble Vegeta.png|Prince Vegeta Pumbkin.jpg|Pumbkin Raditz.png|Raditz Seripa.jpg|Seripa Sorrelo Sprite 3 Left.png|Sorrelo Ticholla Sprite Left.png|Ticholla Toma.png|Toma Tomah.jpg|Tomah Totepo.png|Totepo Turles.jpg|Turles Vacato Sprite Left.png|Vacato Zorn.png|Zorn 1/2 Blood Saiyans Saiyan descendants who have one parent that is Saiyan and one who is of another race. Only Saiyan/Human hybrids have officially been shown. Akina Minami.png|Akina Minami Bra.png|Bra Brief Kid Gohan.jpg|Son Gohan Kid Goten.png|Son Goten Kid Trunks.png|Trunks Brief Future Trunks.png|Trunks Brief (alternate timeline 1) Time Patrol Trunks.png|Trunks Brief (alternate timeline 2) 1/4 Blood Saiyans Saiyan descendants who have one parent that is 1/2 Saiyan and one who is of another race. Only Saiyan/Human hybrids have officially been shown. Son Pan.png|Son Pan 1/8 Blood Saiyans Saiyan descendants who have one parent that is 1/4 Saiyan and one who is of another race. Only Saiyan/Human hybrids have officially been shown. Saiyan Fusions Saiyan fusions are performed in two manners—first, through the use of a Metamoran technique, which gives them djinn-like clothing and can be kept for a maximum of 30 minutes total at normal Saiyan form and/or any Super Saiyan level with the exception of Super Saiyan 4 (which only allows for a 10 minute fusion); the second involves the Potara Earrings, which is a permanent fusion except in cases where they are ripped apart, such as through digestion. Fat Gotenks.png|Fat Gotenks Skinny Gotenks.png|Skinny Gotenks Tikale Sprite Left.png|Tikale Vegito.png|Vegito Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Dragon Ball Category:Characters Category:Galleries